KEMAJUAN!
by Plum Peach
Summary: Sasuke mungkin selalu memanfaatkan "kemajuan" yang didapatkannya selama ini untuk berbuat sesuatu yang "wah!" bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini "kemajuan" itu lebih disyukurinya sebagai suatu "bantuan" untuk bisa memperoleh sedikit "kebahagiaan kecil" bagi kehidupannya! /He–eh? Bagaimana bisa? /BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always SasuNaru! ::COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

KEMAJUAN!

Plum Peach

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka dengan adanya kemajuan saat ini? Kehidupan kita menjadi sangat mudah dengan adanya kemajuan itu, _bukan_? / Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya, pemuda raven itu cukup bersyukur dengan adanya "_kemajuan_" hidup dalam kesehariannya! _He__–__eh_? Bagaimana bisa? / BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru!

…

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**KEMAJUAN!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Humor!Garing, Romance!Picisan and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

* * *

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

**.**

* * *

**KEMAJUAN!**

**AWAS! TERMAKAN IKLAN!**

_**Waspadalah selalu pada produk pilihan anda!**_

_**Pastikan kebaikannya untuk anak**_–_**cucu tercinta!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Kemajuan pertama: Alarm!**_

Sejak zaman dahulu kala, kita tau bahwa di pagi hari yang cerah pasti hampir selalu diramaikan oleh burung–burung kecil yang dengan cueknya berkicau tanpa henti, _walau di hari minggu sekalipun_. Menjadikan kicauan mereka itu sebagai salah satu alarm handal, _selain suara "kukuruyuuukk!" ayam__–__ayam tidak berperiketenangan(?), _untuk membangunkan orang–orang tua zaman dulu.

Lain halnya zaman sekarang.

.

"_**PIP. PI PI PIP! PIP. PI PI PIP**_—"

.

Kita bisa mempunyai sebuah jam weker yang bisa membangunkan kita, —_atau tidak sama sekali untuk kasus seorang Uchiha Sasuke_. Pemuda raven itu hampir setiap hari mengabaikan _tangisan_ sang alarm yang memohon padanya untuk segera bangun, _sebelum_—

"**_PRAK! BUAGH! DUAGH!"_**

.

—_sebelum dirinya hancur lebur dibantai sang bungsu Uchiha._

.

.

Uchiha Itachi, _kakak sekaligus wali dari pemuda raven itu_, merasa sangat bertanggung jawab untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Tujuannya _sih_ tidak muluk–muluk, hanya agar Uchiha Sulung itu bisa cepat–cepat berangkat sekolah demi masa depannya yang gemilang —_bisa bertemu dengan Kyuubi, sang pujaan hati_.

Namun jika mengingat alarm yang sering ditemukannya sudah _tidak_ _bernyawa_ dengan bentuk _tidak_ _beraturan_, Itachi pun selalu berpikir lebih dari dua ratus kali untuk membangunkan Sasuke, sebelum menyerahkan dirinya untuk dibantai secara cuma–cuma oleh sang adik.

Hingga akhirnya suatu ketika sang kakak memiliki rencana yang sangat brilian untuk membangunan sang raven!

.

Setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya telah _siap tempur_, Itachi mulai menginjakkan kakinya di _kandang_ _singa_ yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kamar Sasuke, _adiknya_. Pemuda berkuncir satu itu tampak mengendap–endap di tengah malam menuju buffet di sebelah ranjang sang raven hanya untuk meletakkan sebuah jam weker baru di atasnya.

.

"_**YES!" **_—_batin Itachi_, dengan wajah sumringah pemuda itu pun cepat–cepat berlalu, _pergi dari kamar sang adik_, sambil terus berharap bahwa rencananya itu akan berhasil lebih dari dua ratus persen untuk membangunkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke keesokan harinya.

.

.

* * *

Esok harinya…

"_**Sasuke~ Sasu**_–_**Teme~ Cepat bangun**_—_**"**_

Suara yang tak asing baginya menyapa indera pendengaran sang raven.

Di pagi buta, _tepatnya jam empat pagi_, Sasuke sudah merasa terganggu dengan suara–suara yang menurutnya aneh dan hanya hasil dari imajinasi liarnya saja. Namun walaupun begitu, tetap saja sang Bungsu Uchiha yang memang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi akan suara–suara itu mulai memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan—

Langsung tercengang seketika begitu melihat sebuah jam weker baru dengan foto seorang pemuda blonde setengah _naked_ menjadi latar belakang poros —_penunjuk waktu jam tersebut_, ditambah dengan suara seksi dan lembut yang tak henti–hentinya memanggil namanya dan memintanya untuk segera _bangun_!? _Ephh_—?!

.

"**_TCH!"_**

—_keperluan mendesak karena pikirannya yang mesum membuat Sasuke segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. _Bingung harus merutuki sang kakak atau malah berterimakasih karena sudah diberikan jam weker dengan pemandangan serta suara super hebat seperti itu —_yang sama seksinya dengan tomat__–__tomat di kebun kesayangannya_, hingga membuat dirinya menjadi sangat rajin untuk bangun pagi dan langsung mandi setelahnya setiap hari sejak saat itu.

.

.

Sementara itu di pagi hari yang sama di hari yang bersejarah itu, dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah…

Itachi tampak sedang membonceng seorang pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan di belakangnya hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah sepeda butut, bersenandung senang layaknya dia adalah seorang pemuda paling _innocent_ sedunia di saat umurnya sedang menginjak usia remaja.

_Kendati dirinya hanya dijadikan seorang kurir antar__–__jemput pribadi oleh sang pujaan hati, tapi tetap saja hal itu sering membuatnya lupa diri jika dirinya yang seorang Uchiha seharusnya bersikap cool dan menawan!_

.

"_Hei_! Itachi!" pemuda yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi itu memanggil temannya yang tampak sedang _riang_–_gembira_ dengan nada bicara yang cukup datar.

"_Huh_?" Itachi menanggapi santai, _berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada jalan yang mereka lalui_, walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sejak tadi sudah ber —_DAG! DIG! DUH~_ ria karena tidak biasanya Kyuubi yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama seperti hari ini.

.

"_**Ku dengar kau datang ke rumahku kemarin sore, tapi kau malah mencari Naru. Lalu anehnya tadi pagi aku melihat dia membawa sekantung besar berisi ramen instan edisi terbatas yang diinginkannya. Apa kau berniat menyogoknya untuk mendapatkan ku, hm?"**_ ucapan Kyuubi terdengar datar, _tapi tetap ada nada menyelidik_, meminta penjelasan secara tersirat.

"_**Aku hanya minta tolong Naruto**__**–**__**kun untuk membangunkan Sasuke saja, kok!"**_ kini nada bicara sang Uchiha terdengar usil, '—_mulai curiga, huh?' batinnya, _senang. Membuat Kyuubi memutar matanya, _bosan_, begitu mendengar suara terkekeh dari pemuda berkuncir satu di depannya.

"**_Awas kalau kau sampai membuat adikku kesusahan karenamu, Uchiha!"_** —_ancamnya kemudian_, menghiraukan tawa _evil_ Itachi yang semakin menjadi.

"**_Fufufufufuha_**—**_HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

**END**_**.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_"Arigat_****_ō_****_ Gozaimasu!"_**for reading! _—__and still_,** "****_Mind to review, minna–san?_****" **^^


	2. Chapter 2

KEMAJUAN!

Plum Peach

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka dengan adanya kemajuan saat ini? Kehidupan kita menjadi sangat mudah dengan adanya kemajuan itu, _bukan_? / Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya, pemuda raven itu cukup bersyukur dengan adanya "_kemajuan_" hidup dalam kesehariannya! _He__–__eh_? Bagaimana bisa? / BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru!

…

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**KEMAJUAN!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Humor!Garing, Romance!Picisan and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

* * *

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

**.**

* * *

**KEMAJUAN!**

**AWAS! TERMAKAN IKLAN!**

_**Waspadalah selalu pada produk pilihan anda!**_

_**Pastikan kebaikannya untuk anak**_–_**cucu tercinta!**_

**.**

**.**

**_Kemajuan kedua: Ballpoint!_**

Dari zaman nenek moyang Uchiha yang menulis hanya menggunakan tinta cina sampai berhasil berevolusi menjadi pensil, pensil mekanik hingga ballpoint membuat sang raven bersiul senang, walaupun dirinya sedang menjalani ujian tertulis dengan Matematika sebagai mata pelajaran pertamanya.

Di saat dirinya yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal–soal matematika yang cukup rumit untuk seorang remaja SMA dengan mudah, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menatap ke samping kirinya, ke arah jendela **—****_atau_**** _lebih tepatnya pada sosok pemuda blonde yang duduk di dekat jendela itu_.**

**Manik onyx miliknya seolah tidak berkedip sedikitpun dikala tangannya menorehkan ujung ballpoint miliknya pada selembar kertas putih bersih, yang seharusnya penuh dengan coretan kalkulasinya saat mengerjakan soal tadi. _Namun yang ada di sana sekarang malah sketsa sosok Dewi cinta layaknya Aphrodite yang sangat anggun siap menusukkan panah cintanya pada_****—**

**_"Oi! Teme!"_**

**.**

**—****sosok yang sedang berbisik memanggilnya "_Teme_!" ****—****_yang merupakan sinonim dari kata yang sangat tidak layak didengar oleh seorang anak TK sekalipun_****, namun terdengar seperti panggilan _sayang_ bagi sang raven sendiri.**

**.**

**_"Hn?"_**** balas Sasuke, _jaim_.**

**_"_****_—_****_err… Teme. Aku tak akan pernah mempermasalahkan jika kau memang segitunya ingin memandangi ku, tapi bisakah kau meminjamkan ballpoint mu itu, Sasuke?" _****bisiknya pelan, tetap memastikan bahwa Kakashi**–**_sensei_****, _guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka yang mesum itu_, masih menyibukkan diri dengan merayu guru Iruka dari bagian Tata Usaha yang sejak tadi meminta absensi kelasnya.**

**_"Ku mohon, Sasuke! Tinta ballpoint ku sudah habis!" _****pinta Naruto akhirnya, _memelas_.**

.

.

**_Sasuke memang sangat tahu hal ini akan terjadi di saat_****_–_****_saat seperti ini!_**

Pemuda raven itu tahu kalau Naruto sangatlah lemah dalam mata pelajaran yang berkaitan dengan hitung–menghitung, _layaknya Matematika_, sehingga pemuda blonde itu pastinya menghabiskan banyak tinta dan kertas hanya untuk mengerjakan satu soal saja. Terlebih dia juga tahu kebiasaan Naruto yang hanya membawa satu ballpoint setiap harinya **—**_sekalipun saat ujian seperti ini dan sudah diwanti__–__wanti oleh Kyuubi untuk selalu membawa cadangannya_.

.

.

Segaris lekukan miring terpatri jelas pada bibirnya**—**** _Yak_! _Uchiha_ **_Sasuke mulai menyeringai senang!_

**_"Tidak, Dobe. Tidak."_** bisiknya polos. Pemuda raven itu tampak menggeleng pelan ketika dirinya mulai menggeser kursinya, _sedikit mendekati Naruto yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh darinya itu_, di saat sang blonde mendesah kecewa.

**_"Tidak, sampai kau mau mencium ku." _**bisik Sasuke, _lagi_, langsung tersenyum _evil_ begitu melihat reaksi _sweatdrop_ dan merinding Naruto di saat yang bersamaan.

**_"Dasar kau, Teme_**–**_mesum!" _**umpat Naruto kemudian, walaupun akhirnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke dan segera merebut ballpoint yang ada di tangan sang raven secara bersamaan,merutuki sang Uchiha Bungsu yang selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesengsaraannya seperti biasa.

.

**_'Sujud syukur Uchiha Sasuke selalu untukmu, Kami_****_–_****_sama~' _****_—_**_batin sang raven, Out Of Character_ _sekali._

Mulai saat itu juga Sasuke memutuskan untuk selalu memborong semua ballpoint yang dijual di koperasi sekolah hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari Naruto setiap harinya.

**Kesimpulan: Dapat dipastikan jika pemuda raven itu tidak akan pernah menyia****–****nyiakan kemajuan pemikiran orang yang telah menciptakan _ballpoint_ di abad ke****–****21 ini! ****—****_walaupun tetap dengan ide_****_–_****_ide pervert yang kadar ke_****_–_****_mesum_****_–_****_annya hanya Kami_****_–_****_sama dan dirinya lah yang tahu._**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_"Arigat_****_ō_****_ Gozaimasu!"_**for reading! _—__and still_,** "****_Mind to review, minna–san?_****" **^^


	3. Chapter 3

KEMAJUAN!

Plum Peach

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka dengan adanya kemajuan saat ini? Kehidupan kita menjadi sangat mudah dengan adanya kemajuan itu, _bukan_? / Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya, pemuda raven itu cukup bersyukur dengan adanya "_kemajuan_" hidup dalam kesehariannya! _He__–__eh_? Bagaimana bisa? / BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru!

* * *

…

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**KEMAJUAN!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Humor!Garing, Romance!Picisan and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

**.**

**KEMAJUAN!**

**AWAS! TERMAKAN IKLAN!**

_**Waspadalah selalu pada produk pilihan anda!**_

_**Pastikan kebaikannya untuk anak**_–_**cucu tercinta!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Kemajuan ketiga: Smartphone!**_

"_**Siapa yang tidak pernah mengenal kecanggihan Smartphone zaman sekarang?"**__ Saya!_

"_**Siapa yang tidak pernah memilik Smartphone satupun hingga sekarang?"**__ Saya! __—__PLAK! *dibantai*_

Baiklah, mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang _merasa_ kurang beruntung dan _tidak_ memerlukan Smartphone itu yang tidak pernah tahu pentingnya benda tersebut, _seperti halnya Uchiha Sasuke sekarang ini_.

_**Baginya Smartphone itu, MEREPOTKAN!**_

.

Pemuda raven itu hanya membolak–balikkan Smartphone yang ada dalam genggamannya sejak tadi, _bosan_, ketika banyak siswi yang melirik ke arahnya dan akhirnya mencoba untuk meminta nomor telepon ataupun alamat e–_mail_ Sasuke, di saat pemuda rupawan itu sedang menunggu _sahabatnya_ yang sedang sibuk dengan ekstrakurikuler yang dijalaninya, _Basketball_.

Cuaca yang panas karena terik matahari di siang hari sepertinya tidak menyurutkan semangat para pemain inti _team Basketball Konoha Gakuen_, mengingat akan diadakannya perlombaan besar tingkat Nasional sebulan lagi.

Sasuke masih dengan tatapan datarnya memperhatikan dengan seksama latihan itu, walaupun sebenarnya yang ditatapnya tetaplah sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat bersinar cerah di lapangan sana. _T__erlihat berkeringat, mengkilap, basah dan di__—__ DINGIN?!_

.

Pemuda raven itu sedikit terlonjak kaget begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyentuh kulit pipinya yang pucat, _yang sekarang pasti tampak memerah_, dengan cepat manik onyx miliknya melirik tajam ke arah seseorang yang ternyata_—_

_Naruto_–_NYA!?_

.

"_**Kau pasti bosan karena lama menungguku, ya?"**_ sebuah cengiran khas sang Uzumaki terlihat, membuyarkan lamunan sang Uchiha Bungsu yang tampak tidak berkedip sedikitpun semenjak kedatangannya tadi.

"_**Hah? Hn."**_ balas Sasuke, _kikuk_.

Entah sejak kapan pemuda blonde itu telah menyelesaikan latihannya dan langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam musim panas, _kemeja putih berlengan pendek_, sebelum berlari ke kantin sebentar, membeli dua minuman kaleng untuk mereka berdua dan kembali berlari menuju tempat pemuda Uchiha itu menunggunya.

'_Apa yang aku lihat di lapangan tadi itu fatamorgana?'_ batin Sasuke, _sweatdrop akan khayalannya tadi_.

* * *

.

.

"_Huh_? _Teme_? Itu Hanphone baru, ya?" tanya Naruto, _kepo_, matanya tampak tak teralihkan dari tangan sang raven ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan pelan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap iri dan kagum di saat yang bersamaan pada mereka _—_yang merupakan_ Duo __Pangeran_ idola di Konoha Gakuen itu.

.

"_Hn_. Aniki yang membelikannya saat ulang tahunku kemarin." Jawab Sasuke, _sekenannya_.

"_Waaa_~ Itu Smartphone keluaran terbaru yang dibicarakan Kiba tadi, _kau_ _tahu_! _Nee_~ Boleh ku pinjam tidak?" decak kagum dan nada memohon sang blonde sempat membuat Sasuke berhenti, _heran_. _Sebegitu hebatnya kah Smartpone ini?_ _—__b__atinnya_, menyelidik.

"_Hh_… Kalau ada e–_mail_ dari Aniki bagaimana?" tanyanya, sesaat pandangan matanya melirik Naruto yang tampak kebingungan, membuat _smirk evil_ miliknya muncul secara tidak terduga. _Kena kau, Dobe~_

"_Ehh_… _umm_… _Aa_! Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar handphone saja? Ku mohon~ Sehari saja bagaimana, _ya_? _Yaa_~?" pinta sang blonde, _memaksa_, setelah berpikir keras untuk mencari cara agar Smartphone versi terbaru itu bisa berada dalam genggamannya walau sehari, _untuk dipamerkannya pada Kiba_!

"_**Hn."**_ _—__dengan polosnya Sasuke meng__–__iya__–__kan permintaan rubah kecil kesayangannya itu_.

"_**Horee~ Teme baik~!"**_

.

Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang tanpa diduga–duga langsung menerjang sosok pemuda raven di sebelahnya, _memeluk erat seperti seekor anak kucing yang manja_, lalu mencium sekilas pipi sang Bungsu Uchiha, _gemas_, tanpa memperhatikan tatapan _cengo_ orang–orang di sekelilingnya, _termasuk Sasuke sendiri_, mengingat mereka berdua masih berada di area sekolah.

.

**Peringatan: Sekolah adalah tempat menimba ilmu dan bukannya tempat untuk membangkitkan insting mesum seorang Uchiha!****_—_**_**Terlebih jika hal itu disebabkan hanya karena sebuah Smartphone, maka untuk kebaikan bersama saya akan segera menyitanya! xD**_

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Arigat_****_ō_****_ Gozaimasu!" for _****_read this fanfic 'til the end! _**—and still, "Mind to review, minna–san?**" ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

KEMAJUAN!

Plum Peach

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka dengan adanya kemajuan saat ini? Kehidupan kita menjadi sangat mudah dengan adanya kemajuan itu, _bukan_? / Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya, pemuda raven itu cukup bersyukur dengan adanya "_kemajuan_" hidup dalam kesehariannya! _He__–__eh_? Bagaimana bisa? / BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru!

…

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**KEMAJUAN!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Humor!Garing, Romance!Picisan and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

* * *

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

**.**

* * *

**KEMAJUAN!**

**AWAS! TERMAKAN IKLAN!**

_**Waspadalah selalu pada produk pilihan anda!**_

_**Pastikan kebaikannya untuk anak**_–_**cucu tercinta!**_

**.**

**.**

**_Kemajuan keempat: Foto!_**

Sesuai isi perjanjiannya dengan Naruto, Sasuke akan membawa handphone sang blonde selama tiga hari dua malam plus _memory_ _card_ yang ada di dalamnya. Memory Card, **_—_****_tujuan utama sang raven sebenarnya_****!**

**.**

Setelah mengumpulkan semua bahan yang diperlukan **_—_**_kabel data, Harddisk dan laptopnya_, Sasuke dengan segera menyambungkan memory pada handphone Naruto ke laptop kesayangannya menggunakan sebuah kabel data sederhana.

Dengan cekatan dan penuh aura yang mencurigakan, pemuda raven itu mulai membuka satu persatu folder yang ada, meng–_copy_ isi folder tersebut ke memory Harddisk miliknya dan langsung berubah menjadi anak baik _nan_ polos yang dengan senang hati mengembalikan handphone sang blonde kepada pemiliknya pada hari ketiga **_—_****_sebelum Kyuubi, sang calon kakak ipar, memilih untuk langsung menghajarnya jika ketahuan sudah melakukan tindakan 'melanggar privasi' adik kesayangannya itu_****.**

.

Malam harinya di hari ke empat…

Setelah menyelesaikan semua tugas rumah yang Itachi berikan **_—_****_mencuci, menyapu, mengelap lantai dan lainnya, _****S**asuke yang baru saja selesai makan malam dengan riangnya menghidupkan sang laptop dan mulai mengintip**_—_****_ ups!_**** '_menyelidiki'_ isi memory yang telah di**–**_copypaste_**** olehnya itu selama hampir dua jam lebih.**

**Pemuda raven itu tampak terkekeh kecil, begitu mendapati sejumlah foto yang sekiranya _sangat_ pribadi bagi pemuda blonde yang disukainya secara diam–diam sejak upacara masuk sekolah dasar itu. _Cinta terpendam itu mengerikan!_**

**.**

**Beberapa foto Naruto tampak memenuhi monitor laptop sang Uchiha Bungsu, dari foto yang terkesan _biasa saja_ saat Naruto berjalan**–jalan bersama keluarganya mendaki gunung sebulan lalu**, foto Naruto yang terkesan _cukup luar biasa_ saat pemuda blonde itu tertidur dengan piyama yang tampak tersingkap di beberapa bagian strategisnya, _sepertinya foto ini diambil oleh ibunya yang cukup menunjukkan gejala terjangkit penyakit fujoshi akut, mungkin_? _Hingga_****_—_**–

**_Foto seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tampak erotis dengan tubuh berbalut kulit tan lembut yang tampak terekspose seluruhnya, menyisakan satu bagian yang tak dapat dilihat karena ditutupi oleh selembar handuk berwarna putih polos!_**

**—****_EPHH?!_**

**.**

**Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan seolah ingin membunuh seseorang segera mengambil jam weker yang beberapa minggu lalu '_dihadiahkan'_ oleh Itachi padanya, membuat manik onyx miliknya menyipit tajam ke arah foto pada jam miliknya dan monitor laptop di depannya secara bergantian.**

**.**

**_"KLIK!"_**

**_"Otouto, pinjami aku lotionmu! Aku tidak mau tanda lahir bak keriput ini menghalangi jalan hidupku untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi_****_–_****_tan tercintah~"_**

Sebaris kata yang terlontar dari Itachi dengan nada _sing a song_ tanpa dosa tampaknya telah berhasil mengintrupsi '_penyelidikan'_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke di tengah kamarnya yang awalnya gelap, sekarang mendadak menjadi terang benderang begitu sang kakak yang entah sejak kapan memasuki kamarnya itu malah menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

"…"

"…"

"_Ea_**_—_****_ eh? _****Itu bukannya fotoNaru**–_chan_ sewaktu liburan sebulan lalu? Itu kan foto yang ku ambil saat kami pergi ke pemandian terbuka yang ada di hotel**_—_****_ Eits! Sasuke! Apa yang kau_****_—_****_?!"_**

.

Seketika Itachi berada dalam posisi terikat di kursi dengan sebuah lampu sorot yang menyilaukan, membuatnya seperti seorang buronan yang sedang diinterogasi dalam film–film action yang sering ditontonnya bersama Kyuubi di bioskop.

.

**_"Hn. Tadi kau bilang apa? Naru_****_–_****_CHAN? KAMI? PEMANDIAN TERBUKA? HOTEL?" _**Sasuke tampak semakin mendramatisir keadaan, berteriak–teriak _gaje_ di depan sang kakak yang sialnya langsung terkena _hujan_ _lokal_ dari sang adik,_ **"**_**_Baka Aniki. Sekarang jelaskan pada ku bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan foto ini, hm!? Kau mengintip saat Naruto mandi, huh!?"_**** teriak Sasuke, semakin murka.**

**_"Lha? Waktu itu kan Minato_****_–_****_san sudah mengajak kita untuk ikut berlibur bersama mereka mendaki gunung Hokage? Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau ikut karena ada latihan sebelum lomba memanah tingkat provinsi di mulai, bukan?"_** Itachi yang tampaknya sudah terlepas dari _genjutsu_ mendramatisir sang Uchiha Bungsu mulai berbicara tenang, _menusuk lebih tepatnya_, membuat Sasuke langsung terdiam begitu mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya itu.

**_"_****_—_****_w_****_aktu itu aku ikut dengan mereka, jadi wajar saja aku MELIHAT Naru_****_–_****_chan dan Kyuubi_****_–_****_nyan~ mandi karena aku juga ADA DI SANA, BAKA OTOUTO! Aku bahkan TIDUR SEKAMAR dengan mereka, jika kau mau tahu hal itu~"_** lanjut Itachi dengan nada _sok_ innocent, tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakang sang adik yang sepertinya**_—_**

**_ "JLEB!"_**

.

**_—_****sedang meratapi nasibnya yang tak bisa memutar balik waktu hanya untuk ikut pergi berlibur dengan keluarga Namikaze**–Uzumaki, menikmati pemandangan alam**_—_**_Naruto yang naked maksudnya? _secara LIVE dan terang–terangan tanpa melewati perantara apapun, seperti halnya foto yang berada dalam pelukannya dan sedang ditangisi sang Uchiha Bungsu itu saat ini._ Poor Sasuke__–__sama~_

.

**_'Tapi setidaknya kau mendapatkan foto yang mengabadikan moment itu, bukan?' _****—**Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, mengiyakan suara batinnya yang terus menggema menyemangati dengan sepenuh hati setelahnya.

_Hidup kebaikan kamera zaman sekarang! Hidup pengabadian moment dari foto full color zaman sekarang! _XD

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**akhir'a bisa update lagi~ setelah sekian lama ndak bisa login ke ffn.. :o**

**maap kalo kurang bagus.. :3 #deep bow#**

**_"Arigat_****_ō_****_ Gozaimasu!"_**for reading! _—__and still_,** "****_Mind to review, minna–san?_****" **^^

#ngarep# plak!


	5. Chapter 5

KEMAJUAN!

Plum Peach

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka dengan adanya kemajuan saat ini? Kehidupan kita menjadi sangat mudah dengan adanya kemajuan itu, _bukan_? / Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya, pemuda raven itu cukup bersyukur dengan adanya "_kemajuan_" hidup dalam kesehariannya! _He__–__eh_? Bagaimana bisa? / BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru!

…

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**KEMAJUAN!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Humor!Garing, Romance!Picisan and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

* * *

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

**.**

* * *

**KEMAJUAN!**

**AWAS! TERMAKAN IKLAN!**

_**Waspadalah selalu pada produk pilihan anda!**_

_**Pastikan kebaikannya untuk anak**_–_**cucu tercinta!**_

**.**

**.**

**_Kemajuan kelima: AC!_**

Kegalauan yang sangat sedang mendera hati sang Uchiha Bungsu!

**_Bagaimana tidak?_** Dia yang sudah melewatkan waktu untuk '_pendekatan'_ dengan calon mertuanya sebulan lalu sekarang harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya juga sudah melewatkan kesempatan melihat secara LIVE! pemandangan erotis dari calon mangsa**_—_****_ ehh… calon kekasihnya, maksudnya._**

**_Kenapa Sasuke baru menyandang gelar 'calon kekasih'?_**** Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang malang ini secara tidak langsung sudah ditolak matang**–matang **oleh incarannya yang tidak peka itu dengan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menganggap pemuda raven itu sebagai '_seorang_ _teman'_ sebelum sempat '_dilamar'_ oleh sang Uchiha bungsu ****_—_****_sungguh tragis, bukan? _****XD_ *dibantai*_**

**.**

**.**

Lagi–lagi Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, _lelah_, ketika karakter yang dimainkannya pada game PSP di tangannya kalah melawan seekor manusia(?) ular jejadian yang merupakan Final Boss dari game yang sempat dia mainkan berduet dengan kakandanya tercinta selama liburan musim panas lalu.

Sedikitnya sudah seratus limabelas kali pemuda raven itu berteriak frustasi karena kalah di pertengahan game yang sebenarnya dijalaninya dengan sangat setengah hati itu, sehingga niat awalnya yang ingin membantai semua karakter dalam game itu untuk melampiaskan seluruh kegalauannya berubah menjadi petaka dimana karakternya lah yang dibantai habis–habisan oleh lawannya hingga dia semakin depresi **_—_****_Ckck, inikah nasib malang dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang galau?_**

**.**

**_"Sasuke! Ada tamu untukmu!"_**

Suara teriakan Itachi dari lantai bawah membuat sang raven melemparkan PSP yang ada di tangannya ke sembarang tempat, sebelum berjalan gontai menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya yang suram itu, _tentunya dengan ekspresi muram yang berlebihan juga_.

.

**_"Sasuke_****_–_****_teme~_****_ Main dengan ku, ya?"_** rayuan dari sang blonde sempat membuat Sasuke agak berjengit, _kaget_. Dirinya yang sejak tadi mengalami depresi berat tampak langsung memasang ekspresi senang luar biasa begitu bertemu dengan sumber kegalauannya, walaupun sang raven tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya secara langsung, _jaim_.

**_"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bermain… Ada apa, huh?" _**tanya sang raven, _curiga_.

_Yak!_ Ini kesempatan emas untuk '_bermain'_ dengan rubah kesayangannya itu! Terlebih karena ini adalah '_undangan'_ dari sang blonde sendiri **_—_****_Jadi, Kenapa Sasuke masih terkesan menolak?_** Baiklah, salahkan sikap _jaim_ seorang Uchiha yang tidak bisa diubah bahkan di saat moment menyenangkan menghampiri mereka, seperti Sasuke sekarang ini contohnya.

**_"Hmph! Aku sendirian di rumah, kau tahu? Tou_****_–_****_san dan Kaa_****_–_****_chan sedang pergi dinas keluar kota, lalu Kyuu_****_–_****_nii bilang dia akan menginap di kampus malam ini _****_—_****_entah apa yang dilakukannya."_**** Naruto tampak mulai merajuk, _cemberut_, langsung menggembungkan pipinya bagai ikan _fugu_ yang sedang menggelembung, ****_"Ku dengar kau sedang sakit, makanya sekalian saja aku ke sini menjengukmu." _****Lanjut sang blonde lagi, sebelum mengulurkan sebuah bingkisan kecil berisi buah tomat segar, kesukaan sang raven.**

**_"Hn. Baiklah, aku mau bermain denganmu, Dobe. Tapi aku yang menentukan permainannya, bagaimana? Deal?"_**suara Sasuke kembali terdengar,_ menantang_, sembari mengulurkan satu tangan layaknya seorang pemimpin lelang barang antik yang sedang bertransaksi dengan calon pembelinya, _meminta persetujuan_.

**_"Deal!"_** seru sang blonde, segera menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan semangat, _mengiyakan_, tanpa menyadari seulas seringai licik sempat terukir pada bibir tipis sang raven, **—****_Yak_****! **_Permainan pun dimulai_!

.

.

**_"Hyaaa! Sasuke!"_** suara melengking dari Naruto kembali terdengar hingga ke kebun belakang, sempat menganggetkan Itachi yang sedang menjemur pakaiannya di sana.

Sedikitnya sang Uchiha Sulung merasa cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh keduanya sejak tadi, terus ribut dan berteriak–teriak tak jelas, tapi alih–alih mencari tahu kegiatan apa yang sedang berlangsung di ruang tamu, pemuda berkuncir satu itu lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya menjemur daripada harus kehilangan wajah tampannya karena terkena _hujan_ _lokal_ dari Sasuke seperti beberapa hari lalu.

.

**_"Aish! Kau curang Sasuke! Kenapa baru menyerang kalau aku sudah dekat, huh?!"_** Perkataan sang blonde yang ambigu membuat seorang Itachi mendadak berjengit, _kaget_, hingga menjatuhkan ember yang sedang dipeluknya ketika melewati teras belakang._ Ephh_**—**_Apa katanya tadi?! _

**_"Hn. Salah sendiri kalau pertahananmu begitu lemah, Dobe! Baru diserang sekali, kau sudah begini_****—****_"_**

**_"Teme!"_**

_Yak! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?! _**—****_jerit batin sang Uchiha Sulung._**

Seketika insting seorang Itachi yang merasa harus bertanggung–jawab terhadap '_keselamatan'_ Naruto di saat Kyuubi tidak ada pun muncul, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk mengintip dari celah pintu ruang tamu yang tampak sedikit terbuka, terlebih karena dirinya juga tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

.

Ruangan yang tamu yang tampaknya masih rapi seperti tadi pagi itu membuat Itachi menyipitkan matanya, _berpikir tentang segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi_, bersamaan ketika dirinya melihat segumpal selimut mengembang di balik sofa, tampak bergerak**—** _mencurigakan_…

.

**_"Teme! Itu menyebalkan, Baka! Ugh! Ku makan kau sekarang!"_** suara jeritan dari Naruto terdengar dari balik gumpalan selimut yang tampak bergerak–gerak itu, disusul suara lainnya yang sangat dikenal oleh pemuda Uchiha sulung itu, **_"Hn. Apa peduliku? Aku bisa memakanmu balik setelah ini!"_** suara Sasuke terdengar berat, _menggoda_, membuat Itachi berpikiran bahwa sang adik benar–benar akan memakan Naruto setelahnya, _bulat__–__bulat_!

**_"Oi! Cepat selesaikan, Dobe!"_** suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, _tidak sabaran_, bersamaan dengan gerakan–gerakan mencurigakan yang semakin terlihat brutal dari balik selimut itu, membuat Itachi memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, mencari kebenaran yang sedang terjadi di balik selimut itu.

.

_Satu langkah_**_—_**

**_"Eh!? Teme! Tunggu dulu_****_—_****_"_** teriakan Naruto membuat Itachi reflek menutup kedua telinganya sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, _lagi_.

.

_Dua langkah_**_—_**

**_"Hn. Cepatlah, atau kita berhenti main."_**

Pastinya ada seringai penuh makna yang mengiringi gumam sang adik dan Itachi tau itu, hingga dirinya merasa sedikit merinding begitu membayangkannya.

.

_Tiga langkah dan_**_—_**

**_"Ta_****_—_****_ tapi, Whoa!"_**

**Teriakan terkejut dari Naruto lah yang terdengar begitu Itachi menyingkap selimut tebal di hadapannya, membuat dirinya dan Sasuke yang berada di dekat sang blonde itu serempak menutup telinga, agar terhindar dari suara melengking yang bisa membuat telinga mereka berdenging seketika.**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**_"_****_—_****_sedang apa kalian?"_**** tanya Itachi, _horror_, begitu melihat Sasuke duduk bersandar pada pinggiran sofa di belakangnya sedangkan Naruto sendiri tampak bersandar pada adiknya itu sambil membawa sebuah tablet di tangannya.**

**Sungguh strategis! Sampai**–sampai** seorang Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Naruto dari belakang, ****_—_****_dan sayangnya, hal itulah yang membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi sangat iri pada adiknya yang terlalu hebat dalam menemukan kesempatan dalam kesempitan hidup pemuda pirang yang diincarnya ini!_**

**_"Hmph_****_—_****_ 'sedang apa'? Kau tidak lihat kami sedang bermain catur, Aniki?"_** dengus sang raven, _menahan tawa penuh kemenangannya_, sebelum tangan putih pucat miliknya mulai bergerak menyelinap pada lekukan pinggang Naruto hanya untuk mengambil tabletnya dari tangan pemuda blonde di hadapannya itu, **_"Sekarang giliranku, Dobe."_** Ucapnya kemudian.

**_"Hwaaa! Tunggu dulu, Sasuke_****_—_****_Teme! Aku menang, nih~ Skakmat!"_**** teriakan heboh dari Naruto membuat sang raven mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum tertawa kecil, hingga akhirnya tangannya malah beralih ke helaian pirang di depan wajahnya, mengelus perlahan, ****_"Hn. Bagus. Kau tidak Dobe, rupanya."_**** Balasnya, _santai_, sementara si Sulung Uchiha yang sejak tadi terkesan diabaikan mulai sadar dari keterpurukannya.**

**_._**

**_"Yak! Kalau kalian hanya bermain catur, kenapa sampai bawa_****_–_****_bawa selimut begini, hm?"_** nada penuh kecurigaan tertangkap jelas di telinga dua pemuda yang terkesan sedang diinterogasi itu, sebelum akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka tampak menyengir, _salah tingkah_,

**_"Aa_****_—_****_ Gomenasai, Tachi_****_–_****_nii… Aku yang minta tolong Sasuke untuk mengambil selimut karena kedinginan tadi, suhu ruangannya rendah sekali, sih! Kata Sasuke remote AC nya hilang, ya?"_** pernyataan dan pertanyaan dari pemuda polos di hadapannya itu sedikit tidaknya membuat Itachi sweatdrop seketika, _'Nih anak polos amat, sih?!'_ **_—_****_batinnya, _****prihatin.**

_Hei! Memangnya sejak kapan rumah keluarga Uchiha bisa kemalingan remote AC?_

Kali ini Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, mengiyakan kepolosan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak pernah peka kalau dirinya selalu menjadi incaran adik kesayangannya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda berkuncir satu itu beralih mempertanyakan perkara ini lebih jauh pada sang tersangka penipuan berencana di hadapannya itu, pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

**_"Hmm… _****_—_****_lalu kenapa kau juga ikut_****_–_****_ikutan masuk selimut, Otouto?"_**

**_"Hn. Kau tidak lihat kalau aku masih sakit, Aniki?"_** kedipan _gaje_ bagai ilusi mata yang mengarah padanya seperti tak sengaja ditangkap oleh manik onyx seorang Uchiha Itachi, hingga membuat pemuda itu berpikir untuk segera memeriksakan kedua matanya ke dokter, _segera_!

"…"

"…"

**_"Kau yang bayar tagihan listrik bulan ini, Otouto."_**

**_"Hn."_**

**_"Teme! Selimutnya! Aku mulai kedinginan, kau tahu~"_**

Helaan nafas pun akhirnya terdengar dari Itachi yang memilih untuk segera pergi ke dokter mata, menghiraukan _smirk_ penuh kemenangan dari adiknya, yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh sang blonde yang malah merajuk meminta selimut lagi di depannya.

.

**Suhu AC ruangan tamu saat ini: enambelas derajat Celcius…**

**Suhu seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini: seratus derajat Celcius!** **–—****efek terjangkit virus akut yang bernama "cintah mati sama Dobe–chan"~ XD #plak!**

**_Yak! Selamat pada Sasuke_****_–_****_sama yang sudah terbangun dari keterpurukannya karena sang AC_****! XD**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**UPDATE! ****–****_—dan chapter depan adalah yang terakhir, mungkin?_ :)**  


**Akhir kata, maap kalo ceritanya ndak bagus, ****–********—e**ntah bagaimana Itcha benar******–**benar galau karena NARUTO akan tamat di minggu ini.. #hiks 

**/nyesek banget rasanya/ :'(  
**

**Sekali lagi, maaf... *_deep bow_***

**_"Arigat__ō__ Gozaimasu!"_for reading! _—__and still_, "_M__ind to review, minna–san?_" :')  
**


	6. Chapter 6

KEMAJUAN!

Plum Peach

Sasuke mungkin selalu memanfaatkan _"kemajuan"_ yang didapatkannya selama ini untuk berbuat sesuatu yang _"wah!"_ bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini _"kemajuan"_ itu lebih disyukurinya sebagai suatu _"bantuan"_ untuk bisa memperoleh sedikit "_kebahagiaan kecil_" bagi kehidupannya! /_He__–__eh_? Bagaimana bisa? / BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru! ::COMPLETE!

* * *

…

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**KEMAJUAN!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (manga/anime/chara) ©Masashi Kishimoto–sensei**

Genre: Drama, Humor!Garing, Romance!Picisan and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING –––**

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Slash! Pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 4.5th fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata absurd** penulis yang memang **ndak punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita ndak mutu** seperti ini karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran ala Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING –––**

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

**.**

**KEMAJUAN!**

**AWAS! TERMAKAN IKLAN!**

_**Waspadalah selalu pada produk pilihan anda!**_

_**Pastikan kebaikannya untuk anak**_–_**cucu tercinta!**_

**.**

**.**

**_Kemajuan terakhir(?): Kasi tau ndak, yaa~? #plak!  
_**

**_Hai'i~ Kemajuan terakhir: Spring Bed!_**

.

Beralih dari ruang tamu ke kamar sang Uchiha Bungsu…

Mengingat curhatan Naruto dimana dirinya ditinggal sendirian di rumah, —_sementara __Ayahanda__ dan Ibundanya tercinta sedang pergi dinas keluar kota_, ditambah lagi kakak satu–satunya, _Namikaze Kyuubi_, memilih untuk menginap di kampus malam ini; Akhirnya atas saran Itachi, pemuda blonde itupun diminta menginap di rumah sang Uchiha untuk semalam.

_Yap! Cukup semalam saja untuk menempatkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang notabene sungguh terlalu polosnya itu di 'kandang singa' macam Uchiha Sasuke… _—batin Uchiha Itachi, _sweatdropped_, **_"Eits_****_—_****_tunggu dulu_****_—_****–****_Bisa_****_–_****_bisa aku putus hubungan dengan Kyuu_****_–_****_chan kalau dia tau adik satu_****_–_****_satunya akan 'dimakan' Sasuke malam ini…"_** bisiknya, pasrah atas keputusannya yang malah membawa petaka!

/_Puahahaha~ Poor our Tachi_–_niisama_**—**–XD *_gampared_*/

.

.

**[Kamar Sasuke]**

Masih sama dengan keadaan kamar sang Uchiha Bungsu di hari–hari sebelumnya… Kamar dengan dinding berwarna dark blue itu tampak gelap, _sangat gelap_, hingga kita tidak bisa sekedar mengintip interaksi antara kedua sosok pemuda berbeda yang tampaknya sudah mulai beristirahat dalam satu selimut dan satu tempat tidur itu, _benar–benar tertidur_!

.

**_"CREAK!"_**

Suara derit ranjang terdengar sedikit agak mengganggu, berhubung kedua pemuda berbeda itu sama–sama merasakan betapa sempitnya tidur di ranjang dengan ukuran tidak lebih dari satu ranjang _Queen_ size itu. _Sungguh minimalis_! –—batin Sasuke, _sweatdropped_, baru menyadari betapa menyebalkannya memiliki ranjang sekecil itu.

**_'Bagaimana aku bisa mengajak Naruto tidur satu kamar kalau ranjang ini seolah hanya cukup untukku saja?! Bisa–bisa Dobe–chan ku ini direbut Aniki lagi!" _**–—batin sang Uchiha, _lagi_, sempat–sempatnya memikirkan "_modus_" untuk menjauhkan sang blonde dari kakaknya —yang notabene selalu 'mujur' mendapatkan 'single–_ukeh'_ tanpa harus berusaha ekstra seperti dirinya. –w– /welp/ _kwacian~ *dichidori*_

.

_**"Sa–****Sasuke…"**_ suara bisikan kecil terdengar dari arah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya, dengan Naruto yang menghadap dinding dan Sasuke yang berbaring nyaris di tepian ranjang, dikarenakan keduanya yang memilih untuk tidur saling membelakangi, hingga tanpa sadar punggung mereka serasa bersentuhan.

_**"A–Apa?"**_

'_Damn! kenapa suara ku jadi serak begini?'_**_—_**batin Sang raven, _gelisah,_ berharap jika Naruto tidak menyadari suaranya berubah.

Sedikit bergeser, Sasuke pun mencoba membalikkan dirinya untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto, namun hal yang tak disangka olehnya malah terjadi, dimana pemuda bersurai pirang itu malah sudah berbalik menghadapnya, bersamaan. _Hingga mereka tanpa sengaja malah bertatap muka dengan jarak yang sangat tipis!_

.

.

keheningan seketika mengisi suasana _awkward_ di antara kedua pemuda berbeda itu... _sunyi._

**"..."**

**"..."**

_**"Sasuke?"** **–**_suara rendah dari sang pemuda Uzumaki kembali terdengar, _setengah berbisik_, memanggil nama pemuda bersurai raven di hadapannya seperti seseorang yang setengah tertidur.

_**"H-Huh?" **_Sasuke lagi-lagi merasa gelisah, _merutuki nasibnya._ Tidak biasanya pemuda ini tidak memanfaatkan 'kemajuan' zaman yang telah diberikan oleh Itcha! Padahal kemarin-kemarin Uchiha Bungsu ini bisa memanfaatkan dengan baik setiap peluang yang ada untuknya berbuat ehem-mesum-ehem.

_**"Teme, wajahmu merah." **_celetukan Naruto membuat manik onyx kelam milik Sasuke membulat, sungguh berhasil membuat sang Uchiha tercengang seketika, _salah tingkah_. _**"H-Hnn..."**_ responnya, _ambigu._

_'Bahkan di keadaan gelap seperti ini dia bisa melihat ku, bagaimana kalau di tempat terang, huh?'_ _**–**_batin Sasuke, _sweatdropped,_ lagi.

.

_**"Sasuke, Arigatou, nee?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

Ucapan dari Naruto setidaknya membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, hingga dirinya tetap menatap pemuda bermata biru langit itu, intens.

_**"Arigatou, karena sudah mengajakku menginap di sini..."**_ lanjut sang blonde, _lagi,_ segera mengerti akan pandangan Sasuke yang tertuju padanya itu, _**"Lalu, jujur saja... Aku takut sendiri, Teme~ hiks.. Hweee~ Kyuu-nii jahat!"** __–_dan tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto malah menangis karenanya!

_**"E-ehh?"** _ Sang raven tampak semakin terkejut, sedikit kebingungan ketika melihat manik sapphire milik pemuda pirang kesukaannya malah banjir air mata seperti sekarang ini. _Jangan sampai Aniki salah paham seperti siang tadi! ____–_batin Sasuke, _miris._

_**"Sudahlah, Dobe... Mungkin Kurama-nii punya banyak tugas yang perlu diselesaikan... setidaknya jangan marah padanya, ya?"**_mencoba tenang, Sasuke mengambil alih komando dari tangisan pemuda pirang dalam dekapannya itu, sedikit mengelus punggung sang blonde yang juga tertidur menghadap ke arahnya, _**"Kau**** bukan anak kecil lagi, kan? Setidaknya masih ada aku, jadi kalau kau perlu sesuatu katakan saja padaku, mengerti?"** _ucap pemuda bermata onyx itu lagi, sedikit tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkan _'sahabat'_ yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya itu.

_**"Hweee~ Sasuke-Teme memang baik..."** _balasan dari Naruto sekiranya membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke semakin sweatdropped seketika, bingung akan sikap sang blonde yang berubah semakin manja seperti sekarang. _Tapi, ya, sudahlah..._

_**"Aku memang baik dari dulu, Usuratonkachi."** _respon sang raven, bangga akan dirinya sendiri, sebelum menyadari senyuman ambigu yang terpatri jelas pada paras rupawan pemuda bersurai pirang yang sekarang tampak diwarnai(?) dengan ingus dan airmata, menengadah menatapnya, _**"Ehehehe... iya, ya... Cuma Sasuke yang selalu baik seperti ini padaku..." **_ditambah dengan satu cengiran polos khas miliknya, yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuat Sasuke membatu karenanya.

**.**

**.**

_**"Naru–"**_

_**"Shuuu..."**_

**_"..."_**

_**"..."**_

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghadapi scene seperti ini, dimana dirinya akan mengucapkan satu kata penting - di saat itu juga Naruto akan tertidur, dengan tidak elite-nya meninggalkan sang Uchiha Bungsu meratapi nasibnya yang kurang mujur untuk saat terakhir ini.

.

_**"Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku, Kami-sama?"**_

_**"E-eh? Tidak... Kami-sama terlalu baik padaku! Buktinya, Naru-Dobe ini bisa berada dalam pelukanku malam ini! Oo.. Hn, ya, sudahlah..."** _gumam sang raven kemudian, _tidak terlalu ambil pusing seperti biasanya._

Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan membiarkan lengan kirinya menjadi bantal untuk kepala pemuda dalam dekapannya itu, sementara dirinya membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian lembut rambut pirang milik Naruto yang tampak nyaman, tertidur sambil memeluknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**END**

* * *

**.**

**OMAKE**

**Itachi yang sejak sore tadi merasa gusar, gelisah dan _aduhai_ galaunya (karena takut dimarahi Kyuubi) pada akhirnya memilih untuk _'memantau'_ pergerakan Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam kamar sana setelah pulang dari Dokter mata siang tadi.**

**_Bagai seorang ninja spesialis alias maling, _pemuda berkuncir satu dengan mengenakan kaos hitam bak perampok gadungan itu menyelonong menuju balkon kamar sang adik yang berada tepat di sebelah balkon kamarnya. Tidak perlu usaha yang rumit bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil _mengintip-eits... menantau_ keadaan kamar Sasuke yang sudah gelap.**

**_"Hweee~"_ tangisan Naruto terdengar dari balik jendela, _tepat dimana Itachi berdiri_, seketika membuat sang Uchiha Sulung merasa yakin kalau esok hari dia harus mengubah jadwalnya untuk pergi ke dokter THT dibandingkan dokter mata!  
**

**.**

_**"ITACHI!"**_

**"..." perasaan _Itachi-sama_ semakin tidak enak, begitu merasa dia sedang berhalusinasi, mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup _'mengerikan'_ untuk sekarang ini ditemui baginya telah memanggil namanya dari balik pagar rumah di bawah sana.**

_**"HOI! KERIPUT~ ITU KAU, BUKAN? AKU KE SINI MAU MENJEMPUT NARU! DIA ADA DI SINI, KAN~?"**_

_**'damn. Itu benar-benar Kyuubi-tan!' **_******–****batin Itachi, _miris._**

**_._**

**_"Kyuu~ Malam ini kencanlah dengan ku, foxy~"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"..."_**

**Ucapan gila dari Itachi yang entah bagaimana bisa membangunkan seluruh orang yang satu kompleks dengannya, hingga membuat mereka ber-suit-suit~ menggoda Kyuubi yang tercengang di balik pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha seketika membuat sang _keriput_****–**ehh... sang pemuda berkaos hitam membatu di tempat setelah bersalto hingga berlutut di halaman rumah.

**Sedikit meringis, sang Uchiha Sulung pun masih bisa melihat seorang Namikaze Kyuubi tercengang dan menatap horror padanya dari balik gerbang. '_Crap! Kyuu___****–**chan pasti marah padaku...' _**–**_batin Itachi, pasrah kali ini dikuliti oleh Kyuubi.

**.**

**"Whoaaa! Kau hebat Itachi! SUGOI! Waw! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau itu juga penggemar berat film action, sih?! Ayo kita nonton film ke bioskop sama-sama lagi!" **

**"..."**

**Ucapan gila __****–**yang kali ini berasal dari Kyuubi, terdengar bagaikan suara malaikat bagi Itachi yang merasa sangat senang karena dirinya tidak menjadi samsak tinju untuk sang pemuda Namikaze malam ini. _Bahkan dia mendapatkan rejeki nomplok! Kencan dengan Kyuu__**–**_chan di bioskop _semalaman~_

**_"HOREE!"  
_**

**sorak__****–**sorai dari para penghuni kompleks terdengar bahagia,_ karena pada akhirnya biang keributan di tengah malam_ _mulai pergi_, mengiringi kepergian Itachi yang tampak diseret_**–**_seret secara tidak elite oleh Kyuubi yang sepertinya telah lupa tujuan awalnya untuk pergi ke rumah sang Uchiha. _Ck, ck, ck... Sungguh dua orang kakak pengacau yang tidak bertanggung-jawab pada adiknya sama sekali! _XDD 

**Okay, terimakasih pada kasur ukuran minimalis milik tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang sungguh nyaman hingga membuat Sang raven dan Naruto bisa beristirahat__****–**tidur dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan keributan para penghuni kompleks yang sesungguhnya paling mengganggu kedamaian dunia SasuNaru! _Dunia milik berdua~ _XDD 

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**REALLY FIN!**

* * *

**.**

**Hola, minna~ Maaf Itcha kabur seenak'a… *_deep bow_***

**Okay! Fic gaje ini adalah _'hadiah'_ permintaan maaf sekaligus _'perpisahan'_ dari Itcha! #gampared.  
**

**Hu-huhuhu... Itcha sebenarnya masih sakit. SAKIT BANGET! Tapi Itcha juga marah.. Itcha murka karena banyak hal! Hweee~**

**/ABAIKAN! CURHAT - ABAIKAN!/**

**btw.. Ada yang tau? fic Kemajuan!pertama Itcha yang "Alarm" itu?**

**Itcha denger2 bakalan ada project untuk The Last Movie... Mereka bakalan buat alarm versi si Hina yang suara alarm'a manggil-manggil nama'a si Naru-chan! /Hweee~ Ide nista Itcha untuk Sasu-Teme kok d'jadi'in ide untuk NH, sih? TT^TT**

**Belum lagi kalo d'inget-inget fic pertama Itcha tahun lalu yang "The Unseen Red-thread" itu... *promosi terselubung* Kenapa pula si Hina yang jadi ngasi syal merah untuk Naru-chan di The Last?! /Asdfghjk... ini jadi semacam _'bumerang'_ tersendiri buat Itcha... yang entah karena 'kebetulan' ato 'takdir' ide ficnya malah terkesan 'nyerempet-nyerempet' The Last Movie terus... TT^TT  
**

**-pantesan dulu temen2 Itcha pada nanya, "Kamu itu cenayang, ya?" -lha! habis'a ini kenapa beruntun banget gitu... ide Itcha untuk SN kepake semua untuk NH di Jepang sana tahun ini... Hweee~ TT^TT**

**/ABAIKAN! CURHAT - ABAIKAN!/**

**.**

**Sudahlah! Sekarang Itcha ndak mau kekanakan lagi _/mungkin(?)/_**

**Jadi, sekian dulu~ Omong-omong hutang Itcha di fic ini "LUNAS", yaa? :3 #ditendang**

**.**

**_"Arigat_****_ō_****_ Gozaimasu!" for _****_read this fanfic 'til the end! _**—and still, "Mind to review, minna–san?**" ^_^  
**


End file.
